


A Chance To Die

by NicoleMAbrahamson_AResidentGhost



Series: Red Death, Coffin Bed [2]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:24:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleMAbrahamson_AResidentGhost/pseuds/NicoleMAbrahamson_AResidentGhost
Summary: in which the suffering ends..





	A Chance To Die

I cannot feel

My limbs.

Am I finally

Going to die?

Ah, sweet Death,

Come and take

This pitiful creature

Home!

I welcome you,

O peaceful and hideous

Death,

With open arms!

My soul was in agony. I just want to escape from it all. Is that so wrong? Increasingly, I feel numb.

A beautiful woman, clad in black clothing, wearing a silver ankh, appears at the end of my coffin.

“Who are you? Why have you come to poor Erik,” I manage to whisper.

“Oh come now,” she says, with a very cheerful voice. “Surely you would recognize me? I’ve come to your aid many a time in your life.”

“Are you the Devil, come to claim my soul?”

“No! Of course not—for one thing, that is just a superstition, and another, why would you think that in the first place? Do I look like the Devil?”

Odd. I do not feel numb anymore. No pain wracks my body, heart, or soul. Am I truly dead?

“Silly, you can get up, it’s time to move on.”

“Are you...are you Death?”

“Of course. Who else?”

“What happens now?” I ask this peppy girl who claims to be Death. How can she be? She is not somber and cold-hearted like Death is usually portrayed. I wonder again if she is the Devil or a demon.

“You decide what happens next.”

“I would like a chance to be reborn, to have a chance at a normal life.”

“Take my hand then, Erik.”

~Fin.~


End file.
